Tear the House Down
by Rat Rocket
Summary: Who is Shepard? Where does this power come from? Why is Miranda so interested? Powerful fem!shep. Rated M for language, violence and lemons. Fem!Shep/Miranda.
1. Rip Their House To Pieces

She didn't expect any of this.

Miranda Lawson was brilliant, genetically designed and built to be so. But this woman on the med lab table before her was something else entirely.

She didn't expect rebuilding an entire human from a few scraps of charred meat to be an easy task but the fact that she had almost no information on her was daunting and disturbing to her, especially when you work for an organisation like Cerberus who made it their business to know everything and to wield said knowledge as a weapon.

She knew her reputation, but then again who didn't?

Commander Shepard, The Butcher of Torfan, an insanely powerful biotic with enough power to level cities. There were even stories about her eyes alone, a stare so intimidating it would send Thresher Maws running for the hills.

But she didn't know what else to expect.

Her past was shrouded in more darkness than Cerberus itself; well at least that was what she had been told by The Illusive Man. Her medical records were incomplete and her personal profile was dubious at best.

And yet Operative Lawson had accepted the mission to rebuild her and by all accounts had been successful. But she didn't expect this.

The stories about her had said she was larger than life but that may have had something to do with the fact the Commander stood at just over 6 foot and 3 inches tall. She expected The Butcher of Torfan to be a muscle bound Goliath, not the slim and curvy bombshell that made her wonder at times if she was working on Commander Shepard or a super model who had met a similar end to the commander. Her breast size rivalled that of Miranda herself and she had a flat toned stomach that you could bounce a coin off of and had those legs that made even Miranda slightly envious. Porcelain white skin that shone on the artificial lighting and straight red hair that lay around her unconscious form like a blood soaked halo.

She had scars but nothing like what a battle hardened Spectre/N7 marine should have. A slight scar on her bottom lip coupled with three long jagged scars that ran down her upper left arm were the only testaments to her bloody legacy.

And then her eyes.

She could see why there were stories just about her eyes alone. One was a forest green that spoke of nothing but danger and a promise to fight like the animal they said she was. The other was a crystal blue that seemed to sparkle even when she was unconscious that betrayed her light hearted yet fierce nature.

Miranda herself was drawn to those conflicting irises.

But there was more to her, more which confused and worried the Operative.

Miranda could see genetic modifications from a mile away and Shepherds were extensive. Mostly concerning her biotics but others such as increased bone density and rearranged muscle fibres that showed she had been adapted for combat, possibly forcefully.

There were so many unknowns to this woman. Her first name was unknown, but many people suggested that it embarrassed the Commander. Her age was unknown, but Miranda would guess that the woman was most likely around her age and in her mid to late twenties. Her biological parents were unknown; she was however documented as being Admiral Hannah Shepard's adopted daughter. She had no known romantic affiliations or known residence. She was a mystery. She was a woman who mystified, intrigued and terrified Miranda all at the same time. She was deserving of her nicknames; The Butcher of Torfan for her actions on Torfan against the invading Batarian pirates whom she left in pieces after her biotically empowered rage sent her battering through the enemy horde, she was also known as The Beautiful Storm for the grace in which she danced across the battlefield leaving nothing but a wake of destruction and devastation; and possibly her most frightening nickname... The Monstrous Nightmare for the way she left grown men weeping as their sleep was plagued with images of her and her devastation.

Few things were known about her, she was a spectre, completed the N7 Marine training programme and most worrying of all; she despised Cerberus and had been noted to go out of her way to face off against the organization for reasons unknown.

She'd already bared witness to the woman's unwavering tenacity and willpower as she watched the commander try so intensely to awaken herself prematurely despite being pumped full of enough sedative that it could keep a full grown Krogan warrior in a coma.

She'd seen the Commanders biotics flare up seemingly of their own accord whenever a male touched her even in the simplest most innocent way, the implications of that alone concerned her.

But what worried the Operative the most was the question; why did she care?

Why did she analyse every little aspect about the woman, even the things that _should_ have had no real importance to her?

Yes she had the right to as she was her project, her mission. But some of these thoughts and questions went well beyond the norm for her.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

The sounds of explosions and gunfire were uncomfortably familiar to Shepard, that didn't mean she enjoyed it being the first thing she heard when she woke up. Throw in being in a strange med lab like place that reminded her far too much of her worst memories turned nightmares, couple all of this with the worst aches and pains she had ever experienced and the feeling of searing heat from a nearby fire and you found yourself with one 'disgruntled' woman.

"Shepard? Shepard can you hear me?" The heavily accented disembodied voice floated through the air as the Commander struggled to fight through her agony and sit up with her long legs hanging over the edge of the gurney she was laying on.

Shepard took a moment before replying. Using her supremely advanced biotics she performed a full 'scan' of her body.

Her biotics were in prime working order if a little sluggish and exhausting but what they found startled her. She felt herself tense painfully when she discovered the cybernetic implants holding her bone structure together and all of the new glowing scars spread across her body.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Shepard's voice was light and would obviously usually hold a jovial tone to it, but now that it was serious and threatening; it was damn near terrifying making the Operative flinch even though she was on the opposite side of the station to her.

"I don't have time to explain Shepard, sufficed to say someone has sent a small army of Mech's to kill you. There is a weapon and armour in the storage locker at the far side of the room. Hurry!"

Shepard's movements were slow and calculating. She stood up gracefully, reaching her full height of 6 foot 3 inches despite her shaky legs. She took another moment to visually assess herself. She was only wearing a pair of very small and very tight white cotton shorts and a grey singlet that ended just below her naval for some reason.

Her dark red hair hung loosely around her shoulders as it usually did even though it was a bit longer than she remembered it, it now reached to be between her shoulder blades.

She slowly made her way towards the locker in the corner.

"Hurry Shepard! I can't keep these mech's distracted forever!" The voice sounded again, this time with a lot more agitation.

Shepard rolled her two different coloured eyes at the voice. "Gimme a break, I feel like a zombie or something…" Shepard drawled, her voice a mix between seriousness and playful. The voice remained oddly quiet after that remark.

Shepard eventually reached the locker and pulled it open revealing a clunky looking set of black armour and a rather advanced looking pistol. She moved to examine the armour, picking it up felt wrong to her.

"It's too heavy…" She whined to herself.

"What?" The voice asked in disbelief. "With a body like yours that armour shouldn't be a problem!"

"Oh I don't doubt that." Shepard answered cheekily. "It's just gonna be too heavy for my fighting style." She stated dismissively as she dropped the gauntlet she was examining back onto the floor of the locker.

"That armour cost a fortune…" The accented voice whispered in shock but Shepard still heard it.

Shepard next reached for the pistol. "No thermal clip." She stated as she examined it.

"It's a med bay we'll find you one- Shepard get down!" The female voice roared suddenly.

Shepard didn't waste a second, she scanned the room but didn't move even when she noticed the canisters by the door that looked to explode at any second.

"Shepard!" The voice almost shrieked as she watched the explosion tear through the room sending fire and debris everywhere. She was flabbergasted as she watched Shepard. Her blue eye flared almost beautifully as her biotics formed an impenetrable barrier around herself.

"Hmm, it's getting kinda warm in here." Shepard drawled with a smirk as she made her way out of the med bay, sashaying her scantily clad hips as she did, knowing the woman from before was watching her. She didn't know however that said woman was almost blushing as her eyes became fixated on those mesmerising hips or the perfectly round bum that accompanied them as her silken and almost criminally long legs carried her out of the door and towards the corpse of a fallen doctor, an unused thermal clip by his side.

Shepard crouched down and picked up the thermal clip before sliding it into her own pistol. She looked at the fallen doctor with compassion as she wondered why he had to die? She turned the corpse onto its back as to be respectful but once she had done so her blood ran cold.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

In another room Miranda watched as Shepard's body visibly tensed after she had turned the body onto its back.

Miranda's own eyes widened in shock as she felt the entire station begin to shake violently. Her eyes snapped back to the screen holding Shepard's image as she screeched in anger and rage, her biotics flaring wildly and dangerously around her; they were now obviously the reason as to why the entire station was shaking.

"CERBERUS!" Shepard screamed in pure unadulterated rage.

Shepard stormed off making her way through the station even though she had no idea where she was going. Gone were her graceful fluid like movements, now she walked like a wild animal; a tiger stalking its prey or a cornered rat baring its teeth as it knows it is its only way to make it out alive.

Miranda watched as Shepard never broke her stride as she moved through the station, whenever a mech would foolishly appear before her and try to take her down her biotics would crush, slash, maul, implode or detonate the hapless machines without her even moving a finger. It was a truly breath-taking sight to behold as the red head stormed through the station.

"What the hell is this?" Miranda whispered to herself as she watched on through the computer terminal before someone began jamming her systems and she lost Shepard.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

Shepard continued to massacre her way through the space station. Along her journey she had retrieved several more thermal clips and even a fully loaded grenade launcher much to her pleasure.

She was running on instinct now, the animal inside of her was propelling her along as it fed of her rage.

Eventually she made her way to a room only to witness a full on fire fight under way between a dark skinned man and several mech units on a platform on the other side of the room.

Shepard raised her right left arm towards the group of mechs as her blue began to glow with the fury of her biotics before channelling them down her extended arm. A surge of blue energy rushed from her outstretched arm and blinding speeds before slamming against the mechs and thrusting them into the wall behind them with enough force to cause all of them to self-destruct.

"Shepard?" The dark skinned man asked in shock, he was able to hide his awe from his voice after witnessing her incredible display of biotic power that put his own abilities to shame. "Things must be worse than I thought of Miranda's got you runni-" The man was unable to finish his speech as he found a strong hand wrapped around his throat and a pair of the most intimidating eyes staring him directly in the face.

"Where the fuck am I?" Shepard demanded.

"Space… station." The man wheezed through his constricted larynx.

"What did Cerberus do to me?" She growled.

"Rebuilt… you."

This confused Shepard enough to force her to release her hold on the man's throat. The man immediately clutched his neck as he began wheezing to recapture his breath.

"Explain. Now!"

The man winced at her rage before complying. He explained that Shepard had been killed in action and that Cerberus had spent an exuberant amount of credits to rebuild her. He also introduced himself as Jacob Taylor.

"I… died?" Shepard practically gasped as her eyes widened in recognition. Jacob nodded in affirmation.

Before Shepard could press for anything more she was interrupted by another man, identified as Wilson, who chimed in over Jacob's omni-tool radio. He did not sound all too pleased to hear that Shepard was alive but he tried to hide it well, it did not escape Shepard's attention.

After a few more mech's had been torn apart they eventually found their way to a server room where they found Wilson with a bullet wound in his leg.

"There should be some medigel in that first aid station on the wall." Jacob informed the Commander. Shepard merely cocked an eyebrow in question at the man. "Um… Shepard?"

"I assume you've had some sort of Alliance training Jacob?" Shepard asked, her voice held a slightly lighter tone than before. Jacob nodded, his eyebrow raised questionably. "Then I assume you were taught how to tell if a bullet wound was self-inflicted?" She added.

Jacob instantly looked back down to the injured leg of Wilson. _'How could I have missed that?'_ He asked in his head. "Wilson… this was you?" Jacob asked ashamedly.

"What?" Wilson tried to lie his way out of it, but it was too late. "Just help me damn it!"

"I'm not helping him…" Shepard said almost casually as she began to make her way towards a door on the other side of the room. Jacob merely shook his head in disappointment before following the commander, leaving a begging and sobbing Wilson to his fate. The sounds of approaching mechs caused the man to bellow even louder before falling silent after some gunfire echoed throughout the room.

Wilson was dead.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

More mechs.

More biotics.

More bullets.

And now only a door stood between Shepard, who was still accompanied by Jacob, and her shuttle out of this hell hole.

Jacob had tried to garner some trust from the almost savage and scantily clad read head by offering up information on his employer only to be told in the nicest possible way to 'shut the fuck up Jacob' as the commander had so eloquently put it.

The shuttle bay door slid open to reveal the confident form of Miranda Lawson.

She may have been Cerberus but Shepard had to try very hard to stop herself from blushing and pouncing on the bombshell of a woman before her.

"Commander." Miranda greeted as formally as possible, her racing heartbeat went unnoticed but Shepard knew it was there.

"Ms Lawson?" Shepard enquired receiving a nod from the operative. Shepard didn't wait for anything else before stepping past her. "Let's get out of here, I've had enough of this damn station." She grumbled.

Miranda smirked. "Or two, in your case."

"Not funny."

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

The three survivors were now seated on a shuttle traveling at FTL.

"Before we reach our destination there are some questions that we need to ask to access your condition. We should also introduce ourselves I suppose." Miranda began with an air of authority to her tone.

"I already know what you are." Shepard practically spat. "And I have no intentions of helping Cerberus."

"Ah Jacob. I should have known your conscious would get the better of you." Miranda drawled as she turned to face Jacob.

Jacob shrugged. "Don't look at me, I didn't say anything." He replied whilst subconsciously rubbing the hand shaped bruise that was appearing on his neck.

"Really?" Miranda asked in surprise.

"I can smell Cerberus scum from a mile away." Shepard growled.

Miranda gulped involuntarily. She was powerful but Shepard was terrifying. "Once we reach our destination you will be meeting The Illusive Man, the leader of our organisation. But before then I must ask some questions."

"It won't be necessary." Jacob supplied nervously. Many men would dream of sharing such tight confines with two of the most beautiful women in the galaxy but when said women have as much destructive power as these two coupled with such short fuses it becomes a little more unnerving.

"Regardless, we'll start with something from your past. Your action on Torfan are known throughout the galaxy, what can you tell me about the event."

Shepard's eyes narrowed into dangerous lines. Miranda felt a bead of cold sweat run down her spine and had to stop herself from gasping. Shepard's green eye screamed danger and rage whilst her blue eye held nothing but fear and horror.

"Nothing. If you ask me about it again I will smear the walls with your innards."

That was all it took for Miranda and Jacob to deactivate their omni-tools and shut up.

Shepard looked down at her hands, they were trembling ever so slightly. Torfan was the second worst experience of her life, she hated being reminded about it but the truth was that she regularly went berserk in battle. She fought by using her emotions to empower herself, because of this her emotions always ran close to the surface even those emotions like fear, regret, loneliness etc.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

After docking at yet another space station, the three survivors disembarked from the shuttle. Shepard was finally given some less revealing clothing. All they had to give her was a pair of dark blue cargo trousers which she slipped over the cotton short shorts she was wearing. She was also given a spare bra by Miranda.

Shepard made her way into a communications room which was soon replaced by the image of a middle aged man smoking.

"Shepard." The Illusive man greeted.

Shepard's eyes widened as her breath hitched in her throat. _'No… please not him…'_ Her mind was racing. She wanted to hide in a corner but stilled herself, the man in front of her obviously did not know that she recognised him.

"The Illusive Man I presume." Shepard growled.

The Illusive man went on to explain the situation and his reasoning behind bringing her back to life. It took some serious work on TIM's part but he finally convinced the N7 marine to head to the colony known as Freedom's Progress. Miranda and Jacob were assigned to escort her.

As soon as she entered the stairwell outside of the communications room she instantly fell to her knee's and grabbed her chest, she was hyperventilating in fear and dread.

'_I can't… not him…'_ Her mind was in overdrive again as tears began to form in her eyes. It took a few minutes for her to regain herself. It wasn't easy but she was finally able to push herself to her feet and struggle up the stairs.

As soon as she entered the room with Jacob and Miranda she instantly turned to Jacob.

"Get me two shotguns and then both of you meet me in the shuttle." She ordered. Jacob didn't waste a second before running off to grab her weapons.

'_Did she say _two_ shotguns?' _ Jacob thought to himself as he scurried off.

As Shepard made her way past Miranda their eyes met for a split second.

Miranda was slightly confused. _'She looks sad…'_

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

The squad of three disembarked from the shuttle once they had landed on Freedom's Progress. Shepard moved ahead of the other two. She was still clad only in the short grey singlet and baggy blue cargo trousers. On her back were two shotguns, one was where a shotgun should be on a soldiers back but the other was where you would normally find the sniper rifle.

She led the squad through the abandoned colony. Miranda watched the way she breezed throughout the area, if she took her eyes off of the woman for a second she could seemingly disappear and reappear on the other side of the empty battlefield.

Luckily for Miranda her eyes didn't leave Shepard very often, even for a heterosexual like Miranda Shepard's hips were mesmerising. Miranda spent most of the mission with a light dusting of pink spread across her cheeks, which did not go unnoticed by the Commander, she smirked and a little bit more sway for Miranda's eyes.

Eventually the squad ran into Tali and several other Quarians. By working together with the Quarians they were able to retrieve the injured Quarian they had been sent to find. Veetor was sent home with Tali with the promise of sending his omni-tool data Shepard later.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

"If we do this we do it my way." Shepard demanded eventually. She was sick of The Illusive Man giving her the run around, add to that she literally had to stop herself from throwing up whenever she saw him and this wasn't exactly the best moment in her life.

"Fine Shepard. But I'm forwarding you some dossiers for specialists that might come in handy, they're not Cerberus so that should make you feel a bit better. Also I found you a pilot, someone you can trust. Good luck Shepard." TIM said before signing off quickly.

Shepard sighed angrily, she would love to shred that man with her biotics but the bastard was always out of reach.

"Rough day commander?"

Shepard spun around quickly at the sound of a very familiar voice only come to face with a hunched over skinny man.

"Joker!" She cheered in excitement as she made her over quickly to the poorly built man. "I can't believe it's you." She said before shaking his hand, the only male she could touch without trying to flay him.

"You can't believe it? I saw you get spaced so how do you think I feel?" He replied with a chuckle.

Shepard's eyes suddenly lowered in a frown. "What the hell are you doing with Cerberus?"

Joker smirked. "A friend of ours told me what they were doing to you, I was grounded by the Alliance so I was able to sneak off without them noticing. I'm here to help Commander, I'd rather be risking my life at the helm of your ship that anywhere else."

Shepard's frown turned into a soft smile. "You're a true friend Joker."

"I know, but wait there's more!" HE cheered as they approached a glass window overlooking a hangar. "They only showed me last night.

Shepard smirked. "She's gonna need a name."

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

"First I suggest heading to Omega to retrieve Mordin Solus." Miranda suggested now aboard the SR2 Normandy.

EDI then introduced herself and agreed with Miranda. By this time Shepard had had a chance to look over the dossiers as well.

"Joker set a heading for the prison ship Purgatory." Shepard ordered causing Miranda to raise an eyebrow. "I need to pick up an old friend." She said before making her way past the others and heading towards the lift which would lead to her knew cabin. Miranda yelped girlishly as Shepard pinched her ass on her way past. Shepard winked playfully as Miranda held her ass cheek with a furious blush spread across her face.

'_I'm gonna have some fun with her. Who know's maybe I can convince her to see what Cerberus really is.' _Shepard thought to herself as she walked out of the CIC and into the lift. She had one last thought that day. _'I just hope Jack doesn't tear this ship apart as soon as she see's it.'_


	2. Burn Purgatory To The Ground

Shepard was strolling around the ship getting to know it as it was en route to the Prison Ship Purgatory.

So far she had spoken to two if the new engineers who she found rather enjoyable company as well as one Kelly Chambers who was far too bubbly for the commanders liking, she could also tell when she was being analysed and that made her uncomfortable so she made a mental note to only speak with Chambers when absolutely necessary or preferably not at all.

She has just finished speaking with doctor Chakwas, she was more than happy to see the elderly physician with whom she had a very close bond with and already felt a little more comfortable on this enemy frigate which she had found herself in command of.  
>Jacob was a decent enough kind of guy but she still had her reservations about him and Joker was still in top form.<p>

The only person she had left was Miranda. The sexy minx with one hell of a bad attitude and 'assets' to die for; in short she was Shepard's type.

If she had time to chat with her and maybe flirt some more she would have but that damn Cerberus logo on her cat suit caused her to leave a wide birth between the two and add to this that she had just been informed that they were about to dock with Purgatory meant that Miranda would be getting no face time with Shepard.

Purgatory brought other thoughts to the surface as well, well not the ship itself but rather its cargo.

Shepard made it a rule to trust no one until they earned it and as a result Shepard could probably count the people she trusted on one hand. This convict however, this subject zero, was not only already one of these people but there was something more that made her even more intriguing; she knew Shepard... And she knew Shepard's past.

"Feel like explaining why we're recruiting a convict first?"

Shepard was broken from her thoughts by the question, delivered in a tantalising Australian accent. Shepard hadn't even realised she had been walking past the Operative's office nor had she heard the door open to reveal said Operative.

Shepard smirked yet didn't make eye contact and continued walking towards the lift with the operative in tow. "Like I said; we're picking up an old friend of mine." She answered coyly.

She heard Miranda huff lightly at the answer.

"So we're picking up two convicts? Great." Miranda stated sarcastically.

"Nope, just the one." Shepard replied almost playfully.

"So you're going to leave Subject Zero there?"

Shepard chuckled to herself. "No you dingbat, she is Subject Zero."

Miranda raised an eyebrow at the word 'dingbat', it was a very Australian thing to say... Strange considering the Commander had no accent although she was a woman of immense mystery.

"And stop calling her Subject Zero." Shepard added. "Her name is Jack and Subject Zero isn't actually accurate."

Now Miranda was interested. "What does that mean?" She asked as she followed Shepard into the lift.

"There was more than one subject in Operation Zero." Shepard nearly growled.

Miranda knew when it was best not to pry and the ferocious look emanating from the Commanders green eye proved that this was definitely one of those 'definitely-do-not-pry' moments, but she would have to ask again at some point. 

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

Shepard found herself in a very familiar position, staring down the barrels of enemy weapons the second she arrived somewhere. She was still clad in the cargo trousers and singlet but also found a pair of fingerless leather gloves that now adorned her hands as well as black leather lace up boots on her feet.

One of the Turian Blue Suns Merc's in front of her had demanded she relinquish her weapons followed by a voice over the intercom telling them to stand down and give up their weapons.

"I don't need my guns to rip this scrap heap apart." Shepard stated coolly, her face was set in a confident grin that was more than just a little unnerving for the Merc's.

The voice overhead was silent for a few seconds. "So I've heard." He answered quietly. "Let them pass, this facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests." The voice stated, this time in person by the Turian warden himself who had made his way out onto the raised floor in front if the squad. "If you'll follow me Shepard, your package is being prepped."

Shepard scowled internally at the way the male Turian spoke about a living being as nothing more than a tradable object but she followed him wordlessly anyway, her trigger fingers itching to blast the bastard with her shotguns.

The Turian continued to brag about his station as he led the three on edge squad members towards the place known as 'out processing'.

"And this is where we part ways Shepard, out processing is just down this hallway. I'm going to go make sure the funds from Cerberus have cleared." He stated before leaving them.

'He could have easily checked that with his omni-tool.' Shepard thought to herself. "Keep your guard up, he's playing us." Shepard told her two personal Cerberus lackeys.

It didn't take long for her to be proven right.

"Drop your weapons and proceed into this empty cell, you're more value to me as a prisoner than as a customer Shepard." The warden's voice stayed mockingly over the loud speaker.

"Dumb shit." Shepard said with a grin as she reached for one if her shotguns, a low level hum surrounded her as her biotic barrier engaged. Seconds' later Blue Suns mercs began funnelling into the room accompanied by low grade mechs.

"This could be problematic." Miranda stated with her trusty SMG in her right hand.

"Hardly." Shepard chortled confidently. She lowered her head before being surrounded in blue energy, moments later she rammed shoulder first into a blue suns merc killing him instantly leaving a streak of blue traveling the length of the battlefield, the pressure wave released from her Charge broke every bone in the bodies of the five closest mercs and even caused several mechs to detonate as they were struck. Her blue eye was glowing with enough intensity to light up a small room.

Jacob stood at the other end if the room in envy, if only he had the biotic ability to do something anywhere near as powerful as that.

Miranda was impressed, both with Shepard and with herself; she had obviously done a terrific job at putting Shepard back together.

Shepard however was grinning as she continued to do battle with the mercs, she had missed this. Her biotics were still a little sluggish but were much better than they were when she woke up on that damn Cerberus station. She grabbed the second shotgun from her back with her left hand before blasting a merc in the face tearing his head apart in a hail of shrapnel. Jacob and Miranda continued to watch in awe as Shepard used a single hand to fire each of her shotguns, barely showing any strain from the recoil, what happened next confused and awed the two onlookers as blue biotic energy wrapped around the pump of each weapon and pulled it back with a thunk before both weapons were used to blow apart another merc and a dog mech before once again being pumped by her biotics followed by more gunfire.

'The control...' Miranda thought on amazement. 'Not even I can control my biotics to such a degree.'

Jacob was on a similar thought train. 'One hand per shotgun, and the recoil is hardly affecting her...' He thought in shock.

Soon the mercs and mechs had all been dispatched, laying on the ground around her in piles of blood, guts and bolts.

Shepard sighed. "Seems I'm a bit out of training." She stated disappointedly.

'She used to be better!?' Jacob and Miranda screamed in their heads.

Shepard looked back at her two squad mates before cocking her head to one side with an innocent look on her face. "Sorry, did I take all the fun?" She asked innocently yet seriously.

"No, feel free to 'stretch your legs' to your heart's content." Jacob joked.

Shepard smiled happily. "Sweet, thanks guys." She said before sashaying out of out processing to continue looking for her friend.

"The Monstrous Nightmare..." Jacob breathed one of her monikers, now understanding the reasoning behind it.

"A beautiful storm..." Miranda breathed a different moniker in amazement before regaining her composure and leading Jacob to catch up with Shepard who was already in a new fight, biotics and shotgun shells being fired gracefully in every direction.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

Eventually the squad arrived at an observation room above the cryogenic freezer cell that housed the convict. After dispatching a technician who made the mistake if calling the commander a monster and a bitch Shepard was now hovering above the release switch for not just Jack's cell but the cell of everyone on the station.

"Wait for me to go down there and take out those mechs, then release Jack. I'd rather be the first thing she sees, otherwise things actually could get complicated." Shepard commanded.

Shepard entered the cell to face three heavy mechs. She didn't take out her weapons but instead raised both her hands with her both her open palms facing two if the three mechs. She the clenched her open hands into fists and just like you might expect two of the mechs were instantly crushed by a powerful biotic force like coke cans under the wheel of a semi-trailer.

The third mech was quickly hoisted into the air before being slammed down on its head, ending it's run time permanently.

Shepard huffed in almost boredom but quickly began smiling at the thought of seeing her friend again, not that Jack was particularly friendly mind you but nevertheless at least she tried.

"Alright Jacob, let 'em loose." Shepard ordered through her radio, Miranda appeared through the door way just as the magnetic locks holding jacks cell in the ground popped open. The cell rose out of the ground shortly after to reveal an unconscious heavily tattooed and bald woman.

"That's Jack?" Jacob asked confused.

Suddenly the woman awoke and immediately began struggling. She ripped her arms out if their shackles with a growl before reaching for her collar. She froze when she saw the people in front of her.

"What the fuck?" She asked in shock.

"Nice to see you to Jack." Shepard answered with a smirk before she watched Jack pry open the collar and step down in front of her.

"Chesh?" Jack asked.

"In the flesh." Shepard stated coolly, opening her arms in a confident movement.

Jack stepped forward before punching Shepard hard in the face. "What the hell Cheshire? What the fuck happened to you?" Jack screeched.

"Cheshire?" Miranda asked, that was not a name she expected.

"What are talking about?" Shepard asked while rubbing her sore cheek.

"They said you died." Jack answered sourly before eyeing the two people behind Shepard. As soon as she saw the logos on their uniforms she scowled menacingly. "And you better have one hell of a fucking good explanation for having those two bastards with you!" She yelled at the top of her voice, about ready to tear then all apart.  
>Shepard sighed disheartedly, she still didn't quite know how to explain this part. "I did die." Shepard began which made Jacks eyebrow raise. "It just turns out that some people can't leave well enough alone and rebuilt me." Shepard explained. "And now they need me to save humanity."<p>

"Shit Chesh you're still dumb ass, that's what they said when they were fucking around with us when we were kids." Jack responded with a disappointed voice. "So why the hell are you here? We're friends and all and I trust you but you better not be here under their orders." Jack continued.

"Wait a second, what did she mean?" Miranda interrupted.

"Nothing." Shepard scolded.

"You don't know?" Jack grumbled. "Shepard's a Subject Zero like me, you dick head's tortured and experimented on us to turn us into these monsters." Jack added whilst motioning towards herself.

"What?" Miranda asked quietly. "I don't believe that for a second!" She added loudly.

"Enough!" Shepard yelled, silencing everyone. "Jack I need your help, I'm not working with Cerberus without someone I trust behind me."

Jack looked at her for a moment. "Fine, but I want every piece of information Cerberus has on us."

"Deal, you'll get full access to the ships data base."

"Shepard you don't have the authort-" Miranda began but was cut off by Shepard.

"Shut up!" She demanded. "We're moving out so pull yourself together."

Miranda faltered slightly at that, no one ever scolded her... She was perfect, she always did the reprimanding.

Shepard stormed off to a wall before ripping it apart with her biotics, Jacob was quick to follow her as it was probably safest to be in her wake.

"She likes you for some reason Cheerleader."

Miranda turned to Jack as the psychotic biotic continued. "She usually just tears the people who piss her off apart." Jack began walking in the direction if Shepard's damage path.  
>Miranda stayed silent and still before half-heartedly jogging to catch up with the others.<p>

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

The Turian Warden was now dead. The prisoners in the middle of a full scale riot unaware that their vessel was on an unchangeable collision course with nearby moon that would mean certain death for them all.

Aboard the Normandy Miranda had quickly slunk away for 'research' as soon as the away team had returned from Purgatory.

Jacob had returned to the armoury to sort out some equipment for Jack and Shepard had just ordered Joker to set a course for Omega.

"This doesn't sit right with me Chesh." Jack commented lowly as she entered her new 'little hidey-hole' below engineering. "Being surrounded by Cerberus is a bad place for us to be."

"I know." Shepard agreed but then sighed dejectedly. "It pisses me off to be here but I'm not entirely sure what else to do. But we do have one little advantage."

"What's that?" Jack asked gruffly.

Shepard smirked. "The Illusive man seems to believe that I didn't recognise him."

"How is that an advantage?" Jack fumed, Shepard was always the 'schemer', Cerberus had altered her to be that way but Jack was just the brute; she often didn't pick up on Shepard's plans as quickly as she would have liked.

"Still working on it." Shepard answered. "But it'll be good when it's done." She finished with an almost evil grin.  
>Jack sighed grumpily. "You still think you're far cleverer than you actually are."<p>

Shepard just smirked before heading back to her cabin for some much needed rest.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

The Normandy SR2 was still about 2 hours away from reaching Omega. Shepard had been informed that an additional specialist would be meeting them as soon as they reached Omega, one Zaeed Massani. But whilst Shepard was reading through the latest dossier there was one crew member who was nose deep in different research.

A certain Australian bombshell had been scouring through Cerberus archives since returning from the Prison ship Purgatory.

'Search: Subject Zero - Results: Jack'

'Search: Subject Zero's' - Results: Jack'

'Search: Shepard - Results: Lazarus Project, Risk Assessment, Request for Assassination'

'Search: Cheshire - Results: Confidential'

That piqued Miranda's interest, she had the highest level of security clearance inside Cerberus besides The Illusive Man himself; next to nothing was off limits to her. So why was one of the search results marked 'confidential'?

"EDI." Miranda stated.

"Yes Ms Lawson?" EDI chimed in response.

"Can you open this file marked confidential for me?"

"I must point out that doing so is a strict violation Cerberus by laws." EDI responded in her synthesised voice.

"Understood, just please do it." Miranda responded, wincing when she realised she said 'please'.

"Attempting to access now." EDI stated. After a few seconds EDI 'returned'. "Access to the file has proved impossible." EDI answered causing Miranda to sigh angrily. "However I have been able to access the title of the file, the file is designated 'Pragia Operations: The Phoenix, The Brute, The Hell Cat and the Ogre.' It is possible that 'The Hell Cat' refers to Commander Shepard if compared to the ancient earthen text character 'The Cheshire Cat' from the novel 'Alice in Wonderland'." EDI informed.

Miranda sat in silence for a moment. "EDI, what is Pragia?"

"According to star charts it is a planet in an uncharted system."

'Should I tell Shepard about this?' Miranda thought. 'And does this mean Cerberus did have something to do with what happened to her and Jack?"

"Ms Lawson." EDI chimed in again. "Commander Shepard has requested a meeting between all squad members in the port observation lounge."

"On my way EDI." Miranda answered before shutting down her terminal and leaving her office."

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

Miranda entered the observation lounge to find Shepard standing before Jacob and Jack.  
>"Good we're all here." Shepard began. "During my time aboard the original Normandy I was forced to follow all Alliance protocols such as the one I want to discuss now. The protocol being that a squad of specialists should be limited to three members. Because of this I found myself unprepared on many if the missions I had to face. Cerberus has the same protocol but I'm not putting myself through that shit again. From now on squad sizes are completely my choice. If I want a squad if five I will have it, or even if I want to take the whole crew I damn well will." Shepard stated solidly. She left no room for arguments but still looked around for any objections, her eyes lingered on Miranda expecting her to raise up a fuss but the operative remained silent.<p>

"Good." Shepard stated. "Now seeing as we have a squad at the moment that comprises solely of biotics were at a slight disadvantage. Once we arrive at Omega we will straight away pick up a soldier whom will have to pick up a lot of the slack. We're also going to have to be quick in recruiting Mordin Solus the scientist and tech expert and Archangel the sharpshooter to try to add balance to the squad."

Once again there were no objections. "When we reach Omega Jack and Miranda will be leaving with me and Zaeed will join us as well once we've grabbed him. So be suited and booted and ready to go as soon as we get there." Shepard finished before moving between Miranda and Jacob to leave. Jack smirked and followed her out after another girlish yelp from Miranda after another pinch to her shapely rear from the ever flirtatious Commander Cheshire Shepard.


	3. Push Through The Quarantine Zone

Shepard, flanked by Jack and Miranda, disembarked from the Normandy and into the Omega hanger with which they had been docked. As soon as they had set foot on the hellish space station they were immediately approached by a grubby Salarian wretch who began to pester them incessantly before being chased off by a gruff looking Batarian who looked almost nervous as he faced down Shepard.

"Shepard." The Batarian attempted to greet formally.

Shepard grinned viciously before she replied. "I believe your people call me The Butcher, it's a name I earned so show me some respect." She stated confidently.

The Batarian was clearly displaying his fear now. Behind Shepard Jack was laughing hysterically to herself whilst Miranda found herself in a state if complete admiration of the Commander.

"Afterlife. Aria want's to speak with you." The Batarian stuttered.

Shepard shrugged dramatically. "Can't really say I give a shit." She replied cockily.

"Afterlife. Now." The Batarian grumbled weakly before scampering away.

Jack could no longer hold in any form of control and instead just burst out into hysterical laughter. "Shit, I have never seen anyone want to crawl into a hole and die before!" She bellowed through her laughter.

"Damn Shepard." Miranda stated in awe. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

Shepard winked flirtatiously at the operative in response.

"Very impressive." Came a gruff voice with a heavy Manchester accent.

The group turned to see an older man with a heavily scarred face walking confidently towards them.

"Massani?" Shepard asked as she examined the man.

"That I am milady." Zaeed confirmed with a mock bow. "I assume Cerberus told you of our agreement?"

"Nope." Shepard replied innocently. "But just it add to my 'shit that needs doing list'. For now you're with us." Shepard stated before moving past the old veteran.

Zaeed watched her pass with a perverted gleam in his one good eye before being elbowed in the ribs by Jack.

"Don't let her catch you staring like that, you won't live long if she does." Jack growled in a whisper before moving to follow her with Miranda. Zaeed stayed still for a moment before following the three women into the heart of Omega.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

Inside Afterlife the purple skinned Asari Aria watched as Shepard and her squad moved towards the slums of Omega, completely ignoring her summons to them.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Aria growled. "No one ignores me!" She turned to face a random Turian guard. "Bring them to me! I only care if Shepard is alive, the others are expendable!"

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

"So we're going to walk straight into an area infected with a devastating plague without protection?" Jack asked half-heartedly as she followed Shepard towards the quarantine zone. "Not even with rebreather's?"

"According to reports Humans are immune to the plague." Miranda offered stoically.

"According to reports?" Jack mimicked grumpily. "So what you're saying cheerleader is that you don't know."

Miranda sighed. "Without having tested the plaque no, I can't be sure."

"Great lot of good you are." Jack grumbled.

"Have you tried looking into this Jack?" Miranda snapped back.

"That ain't my job bitch." Jack retorted angrily.

"Stop bickering!" Shepard called back at them. "Really, you're like a couple if school girls." She complained merrily.

Zaeed snickered. "I wouldn't mind seeing them in school girl uniforms." He said with a chuckle.

Shepard giggled. "You're not the only one mate." She responded.

Miranda caught it again, why did Shepard slip into Australian colloquialisms every now and then? It was beginning to bug her, all these unanswered questions would only be answered by the commanders unintentional slips now and again. She was going to set time to get to know the commander, after all the time and effort she put into rebuilding the woman she had the right to some answers... Right?

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

Shrapnel, shell casings and body parts laid strewn everywhere, including the corpse of an infected Batarian whom Shepard was 'kind' enough to put out of his misery... She despised Batarians.

The squad of four were making their way through the slums at an even pace. Mercs would show up but never leave alive, Vorcha would appear only to be left headless. The victims of the plague and the mercs insanity were left alone, some were even told to follow them at a distance as they carved a safe path towards the clinic.

Shepard was where she belonged. Only on the battlefield could she exist the way she was designed to be, the same could be said for Jack.

Zaeed was doing what he did best, carving down enemies whilst sneaking peeks at the three women he was moving with.

Miranda... Wasn't quite completely with it.

She was performing brilliantly, her SMG fire took down any enemy that caught her sight whilst her biotic and tech abilities were used to their full advantage as well. But her focus was waning. Instead of focusing solely on her mission her eye line kept falling on a particular 6 foot 3 red headed bomb shell who danced around the battlefield in a hail of shotgun shells and blood, all the while being surrounded in a blue aura of pure power.

Miranda felt her cheeks burn slightly as she gawked slightly as her eyes became fixated on the commanders bare hips as she performed a perfect pirouette, releasing massive amounts of biotic energy through the movement; but Miranda wasn't focusing on the commanders power levels but more along the lines of her almost sensual and elegant movements.

For a woman who was pretty sure she was heterosexual Miranda was finding herself with feelings she was a bit unaccustomed to whenever she was faced with the commander.

"Are we there yet?"

Miranda was broken from her thoughts by Jack's grumbling.

"Does it look like we're there yet?" Shepard replied cheekily.

"Don't get smart with me Shepard." Jack growled, her voice always seemed to lose its intimidating edge whenever she spoke to the commander.

"If I got too smart I might hurt your head Jack." Shepard teased light heartedly.

Jack smirked. "You're so dead when we get back to the ship."

Shepard merely chuckled in response.

Miranda was listening to their exchange, she didn't give a shit about what Jack was saying but she listened intently to Shepard. She was so focused on the commander that she didn't notice the heel of her left boot get snagged on a loose floor tile until she was falling.

Shepard heard her yelp before spinning around and quickly grabbing the falling operative.

"Careful milady, we don't want you hurt yourself." Shepard said kindly but with a cheeky wink thrown in.

Miranda stood up and straightened herself out, carefully brushing her hands over hr cat suit.

"Thank you Shepard." She said through a slightly cracked voice, she walked off ahead of the group slightly in attempt to hide her blushing cheeks.

Shepard was also trying to hide a blush, watching Miranda smooth out her skin tight suite was too much for the woman.

Zaeed began moving forward as well leaving just Jack and Shepard.

"Holy shit Chesh..." Jack breathed. "Are you blushing?" She asked incredulously. "I have never, ever, seen you blush before..."

"Shut up." Shepard whined with a slight pout before moving forward again. Jack following closely behind, she could have a lot of fun with this ammunition.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

"Professor Mordin Solus?" Shepard enquired politely after her and her squad entered what appeared to be a make shift operating room in the clinic.

The tall elderly Salarian turned from his work for a moment to appraise the heavily armed group before him.

"Hmmm..." The scientist hummed deep in thought. He began voicing his thoughts aloud, rambling as he began spouting possible reasons as to why they were here as well as who they were.

"Easy there speedy, slow down and take a breath. No need to hyperventilate, we're here for your help." Shepard stated merrily.

"Impossible. Too busy." Mordin shut her down and continued with his work. But his curiosity got the better of him. "Who sent you anyway?"

"A group of blood sucking supremacist bastards named Cerberus." Jack interrupted with her usual level of charm and sophistication.

"The Collectors are attacking and abducting human colonies, and I got saddled with dealing with it." Shepard added to clarify Jack's understandable outburst.

"Collectors one of few groups with the technology to engineer plague. Our goals may be similar."

Mordin thought out loud. He turned to face Shepard again. "I have synthesised a cure for the plague, if you can input the cure into environmental control unit I may be able to join you." Mordin offered.

Shepard smirked playfully. "Let me guess, more mercs and Vorcha in between us and the controls?"

Mordin nodded. "Many." He answered simply before the room became lit with a dull red light and the hum of the life support machinery faded out.

"Well we wouldn't want it to be too easy now would we?" Zaeed added with a grin.

"Hard is good." Jack said darkly.

"Let's go." Shepard ordered before moving out, more fighting was fine by her.

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

"Welcome aboard the Normandy Professor Solus." Jacob greeted formally as he lead the Salarian scientist into the communications room where Shepard was already waiting for him.

The mission had been a complete success. Not only had the squad input the cure into the life support system and cleared out all mercs and Vorcha on their way but afterwards they even went about completely anhialating all mercs and Vorcha in the area just for good measure.

"Yes, yes very nice indeed. Which way to the lab? Much work to be done, little time to do it in." The amphibian alien spoke quickly.

"I will show you it myself in a second Professor Solus but I was hoping to have a private word with you first?" Shepard asked politely.

Jacob realising that he wasn't wanted at this point gave the commander a picture perfect salute before wondering off.

"What can I do for you Commander?" Mordin asked curiously.

Shepard took a stabilising breath. "I understand that you are great with genetics yes?" She asked, receiving a nod from Mordin. "Well, this is purely a personal request so I understand if you do not have time or if your just uninterested but when I was younger I was experimented on and 'modified' by Cerberus, one of the things they did to me was reprogram my genetic code to make me infertile..." She trailed off.

Mordin smiled sympathetically. "I would be more than happy to look into it Commander." He stated kindly.

Shepard smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

**ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME**

The crew of the Normandy were spending their night cycle docked at Omega. They had to wait for the following morning to 'join' the mercs operation to deal with Archangel.

Shepard was at the bar on the crew deck by herself. Since being reborn she had been forced to run around like a headless chicken and was now exhausted beyond belief. She never viewed alcohol as crutch but she didn't avoid it either. She was in no way, shape or form what you would call 'classy' so nursing a few earthen beers was usually her way of drinking.

Sitting there in silence would be enough for many people but no matter how hard Shepard would deny it or try to be different she was at her core a social person.

But alas, it appeared she would be spending the evening alone.

"I wish Garrus was here." She grumbled to herself. "He may be a bloke but he was always good company, and always up for a drink." 


End file.
